


Dark Doctor

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: The real reason his companions left him.
Kudos: 8





	Dark Doctor

"What happened to the other people who travel with you?" Brian had asked him.

"Some left me."

Oh, she had been a cunning one and one of his favorite playthings. She had loved him and it made it easy to led her night after night into his room. Not his bedroom, no, no one was allowed in there but his special room. The room where he would test the limits of her pain night after night. Feeling her bones break in his hands and knowing that come morning she wouldn't remember as he wiped her memories each day. The unexplained bruises and strange pains had made her suspicious though and she had chosen to let go and fall into the void rather then stay with him.

"Some got left behind."

His screaming would fill the corridors and bring tears to the young blondes eyes as she was forced to watch. He had made sure that she understood that all the pain he was giving to to him, she would recieve next. He had taunted her as he forced the man to crawl on his hands and knees around the room and whipped him into submission. But she had changed that when she brought the man back to life and made him a fixed point.

"And some, not many but, some died."

He had gone to far. He was slowly cutting on her arms and listening to her screams that he hadn't noticed how large the puddle of blood had grown on the floor. When she had suddenly gone limp, he looked up and saw that her eyes were closed and it angered him. He lashed out again and again and then stopped when there was no reaction.

"Not them. Not them, Brian. Never them."

No they were special and he would make sure that they would stay with him forever.


End file.
